Florida 365
by Amazing TEEN Authoress
Summary: Georgia McLellan is in Miami for summer vacation with her family, but what's summer vacation when you're suddenly busy rescuing a kidnapped sister, nursing a crush on the ship's navigator, and can't stop thinking about the hot guy back home?


**Whoa, Nelly, you're at it again! Yes, I certainly am. I'm writing another book for the Enterprise Chronicles. This one is about Sophie's friend, Georgia. When her little sister is kidnapped by Khan, she must go to the 23rd Century to save her. Read on, my cupcakes!**

* * *

The waves crashed onto the shores of South Beach, Miami. I guess I should say that my name is Georgia, and I live in Canada. But at the moment, I'm staying in Florida.

I walked along the shoreline in bare feet. I had left my heeled sandals with my mom, and now I was alone. Just the way I liked it. Because even though my family enjoyed being in Miami, I didn't.

Miami was actually really boring. My little sister, Imogen, likes it here, but no way do I like it. I spent most of my days reading, or playing street hockey at my aunt's house.

"Georgia, Mom wants me to tell you that you've got some kind of text!" yelled Imogen at that moment. She raced toward me, my phone in her hands.

I took the phone from Imogen. I had a brand-new text from Sophie, and grinned. But my grin faltered the second I saw the text. "Bloody hell," I muttered, and re-read the message.

Please keep your eyes open, George. Khan is again on the loose and we think he's after one of my friends. Out for revenge, you know, that kind of thing. I don't know if he's going to hurt you or your family. Be on alert.

I sighed. Sophie was always in danger nowadays, and that danger extended to us, her friends in a totally different century now. Ever since Sophie and Spock had gotten married (yes, married. It baffles me too), she's been living in the freaking awesome 23rd century, and I'm stuck here in the boring 21st. It totally sucks.

The one upside is the people Sophie knows. She knows the entire crew of the Enterprise. My favorite part is that she knows Chekov. He's my favorite character in the movie Star Trek. If only I could meet him…

"Hey, Imogen, you can take care of yourself, right?" I asked my little sister, who looked at me, puzzled.

"What are you talking about, Georgia? Of course I can! I've taken karate lessons. I could whoop your ass if I wanted to," she said. For a thirteen-year-old, Imogen has really awful language.

"Imogen, Georgia, it's time to go to Grandma Helene's house!" called my mom. Tonight, we're supposed to be going for supper at my Grandma Helene's house.

Imogen led me to where my parents, my older sister, Lily, and my younger brother, Carter, waited. I'm the second-oldest child of four. Carter is the youngest, he's eleven. Imogen is thirteen, and Lily is nineteen. I'm seventeen right now.

I grinned at Imogen as we drove to Grandma Helene's. Imogen was playing Flappy Bird on her phone, and Lily was watching a movie. Carter was on his PSP.

"Oh, look at you!" Grandma Helene exclaimed. "You've grown so much! How old are you now, you guys?" We had just arrived, and Grandma Helene was doting on us, as usual.

"I'm eleven," Carter announced, rather proudly.

"I'm thirteen," Imogen added, not wanting to be left out.

"Nineteen," said Lily. "Started university last year." Grandma Helene beamed proudly at her.

"I'm seventeen," I said.

"Miss Georgia has had quite the year," said Mom. "Why don't we go inside and we'll tell you about it?"

"Grandpa Will!" I yelled, and crashed into my grandfather.

"Hey there, Georgia," said Grandpa Will. "Dinner's ready. You can go and sit down."

I found my seat at the table, and dug into chicken wings. "So, Isabelle, you were telling us that Georgia has had a very exciting year," Grandma Helene reminded my mom.

"Yes!" my mom exclaimed. "You remember Georgia's friend Sophie, right, Helene?"

Grandma Helene nodded. "She's hard to forget. Lovely girl, but rather hyperactive."

"And a badass," I added. Everyone stared at me. "I'm just saying. But she told me that she, Jim, Uhura, and Spock took on a whole patrol of Klingons single handed. But, I mean, I guess their win wouldn't have been a win if Khan hadn't been there…"

Grandma Helene laughed. "Is this a game you made up, Georgia?" she asked.

"No, Helene, it's surprisingly not," said Mom. "Sophie moved away sometime last year. She got married."

"Married, at sixteen?" asked Grandma Helene. "Rather young, wouldn't you say?"

"Apparently not," I said. "Marriage laws in the 23rd Century are different than the ones in the 21st. Believe it or not, Grandma, Sophie married Spock and now lives in 23rd Century London."

Grandma Helene stared, and then chuckled. "Yes, yes, lovely game." But she shook her head like she didn't quite believe us, and I really didn't care. Imogen finished her meal.

"I'm full," she announced. "I'm going to Gigi's house."

Gigi was Imogen's friend in Florida who lived across the street from Grandma Helene. Whenever we were here, Imogen visited her.

"Have fun!" Mom called.

"I'm done too," I said, and left the table.

There was a knock on the door. A boy was there, and I recognized him as Tom, the hot guy from earlier today. "Hey, Georgia. My buddies and I are having a party. Did you want to come?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll ask my mom," I said. "Mom, can I go to a party?"

"Of course. Just be home by 12:00," she said.

I grinned. "Thanks." I went to change. I got out of the blue skirt, black beanie, and black flowered t-shirt that I'd worn here, and got into my Americana shorts, combat boots, and graphic tiger tank top.

"Awesome. Let's do it," said Tom. "I like the outfit."

I grinned at him. "Lead the way."

I followed Tom to a large mansion house. "This place rocks," I declared. "Is there actually swimming?"

"Yeah," said Tom.

"Damn. I didn't bring a swimsuit," I said.

"Don't worry. It's skinny dipping. But if you really want one, Ginger has one for you," said Tom. "She's over there."

I could see Ginger because of her red hair, and I knew the name suited her very, very well.

"Hey there," said Ginger. "You're Georgia, right? Tom's friend. I've got a swimsuit here for you. He said you might want one."

Ginger handed me a black mock tie bottom piece and a black patterned tankini, and sent me to get changed. I put on the swimsuit, and headed for the pool.

There were loads of people in the pool. I was glad my phone was waterproof, because I jumped in without letting go of it. I glided along the bottom and came up beside Tom.

"Pretty cool party, hey?" he asked, and I nodded.

Somebody let off a firework, causing loads of people to cheer. "Spectacular," I said without sarcasm. It was one of the best parties I'd been to this year.

"You know, Georgia," said Tom, "I think you're pretty cool."

"I think you're pretty cool, too," I agreed.

I felt Tom lean in, and soon I was kissing him. We kissed until my phone rang, and I saw it was Imogen calling. Why would Immy be calling me?

"Imogen, what's up?" I asked. "I'm…"

"Shh, Georgia, keep your voice down," said Imogen. "Get away from the crowd."

I left the pool and locked myself in a bathroom stall. "What's wrong, Imogen?" I asked.

"There's somebody here. Somebody creepy. He's got black hair, blue eyes, really tall and imposing… any of this sound familiar?" she asked.

"Khan…" I whispered. "Imogen, you and Gigi need to get out of there right now. That's Khan. He's super dangerous. He'll have your eyeballs out of your sockets. Leave."

"He's blocked the door," Imogen said. "What do I do, Georgia?"

I made my way to change. I slipped on my combat boots after putting on my shorts and top, and heard screaming. "Imogen!" I yelled. "Imogen, where are you?"

I raced for Gigi's house. It took me ten minutes, but when I got there, nobody was home. I entered the house. Imogen and Gigi were gone. And Gigi's parents were dead bodies on the floor.

I hastily called Sophie. "Sophie, you have to help me!" I said. "Khan is here. He took Imogen and her friend and killed her friend's parents. What should I do?"

"Call Jim. Here's his number," she said.

I took down Jim Kirk's number and phoned him, explaining the situation. I gave him my coordinates, and moments later I was beamed away from Miami and into the 23rd Century.

When I got there, I was facing Pavel Chekov.

* * *

**I didn't expect to write such a long chapter! I guess my mind just got going and wrote and wrote and wrote. Tell me what you think! Did you like it? Hate it? Please review! I will post the next chapter after five reviews.**


End file.
